Missing Love
by mad-man
Summary: another romance by the MAD-MAN. better discription inside. rated for posable future content.
1. Default Chapter

Not sure where this came from but I was talking to ceestar and got the idea for a romance. This will be my second romance; please don't taunt the MAD-MAN for it.

And I am using characters from **Medabots meet Digimon: The return of Apocalymon **by Alexander Windsilver. He doesn't write anymore and the characters are ceestar's and mine so it shouldn't matter. You don't even have to read it to understand this but it may help.

Dwight Anderson and Saber-Strike is created by MAD-MAN (actually Dwight is my name).  
Ailec and Sataburn are owned by ceestar

* * *

Missing Love

Ailec was sitting on a bench next to Dwight; they were in the park enjoying the sun and sounds of children playing. She looked up at his face, normally so sullen and blank but now smiling and his eyes shining as he watches his medabot try to escape hers.

He was older and taller than her but every time she looked at his face she felt something deep in her soul flutter. He was tall and well muscled and had the worst taste in clothes, insisting on wearing dark clothes with sinister phases printed on them. His misshapen sunglasses glinted in the sun, not hiding his green eyes from her gaze.

She was short and slim and wore bright clothes, her brown hair neatly trimmed and controlled verses his wild untamed dark hair. She giggled as he saw her watching him and try to smoothen his face back to its usual bland scowl.

"Would you stop laughing." She giggled harder as his smile refused to leave his face. He sighed and leaned back, putting his arms across the back of the bench. She smiled at him and slowly leaned back against his arm.

He seamed startled at first but apparently understood. He slowly brought his arm down around her shoulders and let her head rest on his shoulder, all the while an embarrassed smile on his face.

She could feel his muscles as they pressed against her through his jacket and could feel the fluttering in her heart grow stronger. She looked out at her medabot, Sataburn, as she pulled his dark silent medabot towards the slide again.

Sataburn was trying to enjoy the park but didn't think it any fun unless Saber-Striker had fun too. He was a dark Assassin medabot and had only said four words that Ailec had ever heard. Her medabot was a cheery hyper flame welding KWG type, a lot like her actually.

She rolled her eyes back up to Dwight's face, finding him smiling at her now. A blush crept across her face as he turned her around and slowly leaned in towards her. Her heart began to run and she closed her eyes as she felt his face draw closer to hers.

Suddenly the warmth of the sun disappeared and shouts filled the air. Dwight pulled away and she opened her eyes to find him frowning up at a dark cloud filling the sky. She watched in horror as he stood and started walking away without a word to her.

Saber-Striker fell into step with his medafighter as Ailec found herself rooted to the spot, unable to do anymore than watch as he disappeared into the darkness that was creeping closer towards her.

Ailec awoke with a start, panting as her nightmare left her. She would always be haunted by the memory of Dwight, she had barely met him when they had been pulled apart but she felt as if she knew him inside and out. She rolled from her bed and walked past where Sataburn slept on her reclining chair and towards the open window.

She gazed up at the stars and wondered, as she always did after that dream, if somewhere Dwight was staring at the stars too. He could be on the other side of the world or even trapped in another but she knew he was out there. And she hoped that he was looking for her and trying to get back to her.

Ailec spent the rest of the night there gazing up at the stars and thinking of the strange man that had saved her and stolen her heart. She never saw the silent shapes standing in the distance, watching her watch the skies. Two dark shapes one tall and strong while the other small and fading from sight as it moved. They protected her from afar, not only because of the power she held but also for what she had captured in their untamable souls.

He would not approach her until he knew she was safe and that the world wouldn't need them. After that he could confess his heart and live silently in peace until their little world of happiness faded in time. Until that time he moved in the shadows and held his trembling heart in check, ignoring the pain in his chest.

One silent heart reaching out for its fiery mate, hoping for its match in one whom never fell silent. Love holds all but duty come first, he knew their duty and also knew that if he came near his unvoiced love again their duty would be forgotten.

And so they all wait, waiting in silence and hope for love to bring them together in peace and happiness.

* * *

There you go another romance. Don't prod the MAD-MAN! I want reviews but please don't stress my already warped mind with taunts that I have a softer side. And yes I am aware I laid it on a little thick at the end, it leaves it open for a continuation. I'm not sure I will write anymore to this so I made sure that I wrote the first chapter so it could stand-alone.

if you want this as a story let me know.

Later


	2. c2

I can't stop turning ideas for this over in my mind so here I am with another chapter.

Dwight Anderson and Saber-Strike were created by the MAD-MAN.  
Ailec and Sataburn are owned by ceestar

Some mild language in here somewhere.

* * *

Missing Love chapter2

Ailec was sitting in the park under a tree heavy with green leaves and spring blossoms. The ground all around was littered with the small pink petals and Valentines Day was rapidly approaching. She saw couples in the park walking along hand in hand and whispering to one another while their medabots where off searching for their own loves.

Ailec leaned back on the grass and stared up into the branches above her. It had been three years since she had last seen Dwight but she hadn't given another boy a thought. All her friends had tried getting her to move on but she couldn't bring herself to accept any of the valentines that came every year.

She was beginning to hate this holiday if only because of the storm of cards asking her out or wishing for her love. She heard the clink of metal feet running down the nearby stone path. Sataburn shoved past an older couple and turned off the path towards her medafighter.

Sataburn looked like the newest transforming KWG but she was very different. Firstly her armor was much stronger and her speed was incomparable. And the large wings from her back could protect her from hits as well as let her soar in the skies. And while other KWG medabots used almost entirely grappling attacks Sataburn could perform several pyro-attacks, both melee and ranged. Her gold and red armor shone lightly because of Ailec's near constant polishing and careful repairs.

"Ailec, you got some more cards, and some candies too." She held out a large heart shaped box and a stack of red and pink cards of different shapes and sizes.

Ailec jumped up and grabbed the box of chocolates and with a snarl of frustration flung them away from her, narrowly missing a married couple walking past. "They should stop trying to send me these stupid things. I always turn them down but then next year there is twice as many." She snatched the cards and started to tear them in half without reading them, flinging torn paper and ribbon everywhere.

She tore a large purple and red heart in two and crumpled it in her fist, as she reached for the next. She held the card up and griped its edge, stopping as she saw it was a simple square card of dark gray paper. She didn't know why but she gently broke the strange wax seal holding it shut and opened the card.

Taped inside was a small shard of red stone on a gold chain. Only a handful of people would recognize the shard having coming from a powerful artifact that was destroyed soon after its discovery. And below it was written in hard angular writing,

You are the spark of life in my soul that has cut past the dark shadows of the past. I hope this finds you well and that you know how I miss your sunny smile and cheery disposition.

And then in bold letters that pressed hard into the paper,

Don't forget who you are and the power you hold. The time is near; the stone will keep you safe. Keep it with you and know you are not alone. 

Her hand shook as she picked up the necklace, feeling the hum of power in it still. "Ailec? Who is it from? Ailec?" Ailec didn't hear Sataburn as she turned and walked back towards home with the sent of the blossoms filling her as well as happiness. The card wasn't signed but only one person would write like that on dark paper and know about her and the shattered stone.

* * *

Uhnn! Dwight hit the brick wall behind him as a fist was driven into his ribs again. The fist came back across his face, drawing blood from his mouth and leaving a welt on his jaw.

The owner of the fist stepped back and cracked his overly large knuckles. His features where hidden under a large brown hat while a dusty overcoat hid his giant body. He easily towered over Dwight and would be hard to miss as he stood at eight foot three.

"Spill boy. Where did you hide the stone shards." The large fist drove into Dwight's ribs again making him fold over as his wind was pushed out of his lungs. Another backhanded blow spent him against the wall again, his head banging off the wall behind him.

The huge man stepped back again and let Dwight catch his breath. Off deeper in the shadows Dwight could hear the clang and clash of steel against steel. Saber-Strike was battling the man's medabots, strange medabots that looked more animal than robot.

He grinned at the man, showing a cracked front tooth from his beating. "Piss off." he spat at the man's feet, the red colored saliva striking an enormous work boot.

"Bad call kid." The man came forward again, cracking his fists again.

Dwight kept his smile as the man approached him, "I'm far from being a kid." He stepped forward and drove a fist into the man's groin, sending the man stumbling back a few steps. Something sharp flashed as he took it from his belt and he slashed upward, tearing across the man's face and cutting a notch from the brim of the hat.

Blood splashed on Dwight's hands and the ground as the man stumbled away cluthing at his face. He pulled his hands away and looked at the blood covering them and spilling down the front of his coat. He turns and runs out of the alley while shouting back over his shoulder. "I wont forget this kid. I will get you back real soon."

Three furry armored blurs flashed past Dwight faster than he could follow and disappeared into the sun streets full of confused people. He calmly drew a tissue from his pocket and scrubbed as much blood from his hands as he could. The blade was already back in its sheath at the small of his back, its flashing edge hidden and the leather grip invisible against his belt.

Saber-Strike hobbled out of the deeper shadows and stopped beside Dwight. He was in bad shape with his one arm hanging limp and tears in his legs and the woven mail-armor over his head. The file edged blades at the end of his arms notched and chipped from striking against hard armor with little success.

Dwight looked at his medabots beaten condition and then thought of the bruises forming on his body and the few chipped teeth in his mouth. He placed a hand on Saber-Strike's shoulder, "lets head home SS. I need to send off those other stone shards before that ass comes after us again."

Home was a cramped dusty room in the back of an abandoned second-hand shop. Dwight eased himself down onto the flat mattress and pulled his shirt over his head. His hard muscled chest was covered in darkening bruises but worse than that was the scar. Dozens of inch wide scars criss-crossed his body, the nearly fatal wounds he had suffered while saving Ailec and the others.

He rested for a while and thought of the others who had saved the world. There was Ailec, his love and the most powerful of the group. Ikki and Koji and all their friends were in school and struggling against each other to hold the top medabot rankings. Ikki and Koji couldn't go a week without switching ranks with each other and had a strong friendship built on beating the other. The others had drifted into different interests but still had great battle potential that often caused them to be challenged. The children from the other world and their strange friends had returned and with the stone destroyed wouldn't be able to return.

He sat up with a wince as the scars and fresh bruises pulled at him. He reached down under the mattress and drew out a small cigar box; flipping it open he looked inside. In the box was what many people would call junk or garbage. There were a few battered and worn photos and a half corroded locket of tin. A handful of stones and peaces of glass, even a bottle cap and a broken marble.

Dwight leaned forward and picked up the faded photos and gently held them between his long strong fingers. The first two photos where of a man and woman standing before a lovely old home. The man had his arms around the woman and they smiled at the camera together. Even with the colors worn away by time and his fingers he could see her rich dark brown hair and her piercing eyes surrounded by that soft round face. The man's hair was wild and uncombed but lighter than the woman's; his eyes held that same piercing quality but looked as if seeing everything around him.

The next photo was the man and woman standing over a crib with two squirming bundles inside. Dwight moved on but even then he could still feel a shadow of warmth and caring that he couldn't remember in all of his memory. The next photo was cut from a newspaper and had the article beside it.

He didn't need to read the clipping anymore but his eyes traced over every letter as he read them under his breath. "Unexplained fire claims family. Terry Anderson and his wife Christine along with their infant son Christopher died in a fire at their colonial home late last night. Fire marshals and police are still searching for the missing infant Dwight, presumed dead in the fire."

He looked up as a shower of sparks jumped from Saber-Strike's damaged arm. Dwight carefully placed his treasures away in their ox and moved to help his medabot. Saber-Strike was his only family anymore; having saved him from the monster that had destroyed his home and murdered his parents and brother. Saber-Strike was always near at hand as Dwight grew up in an orphanage, he helped him with his troubles and taught him things that he needed now more then ever.

After the last rent in Saber-Striker's armor and watching him lay down to rest on another mattress Dwight went into the dingy bathroom. He stared into the mirror and saw the purple bruise across his jaw and turned on the water. The pipes rattled and shook before beginning to run with rusty water. He scrubbed his hands free of blood and kept scrubbing until his skin was pink and chaffed. Then leaning on the sink he looks at his teeth, finding the cracked tooth and several other wriggling in their sockets. He turned and left the bathroom, collapsing on the bed and watching the ceiling above him as the light from around the boarded window faded.

He knew that tomorrow he would have to find someone to keep the stone shards; they were no longer safe with him. He closed his eyes and started to have the most wonderful dream, Ailec was in it and together they simply sat a talked amongst a sunny park as children played nearby and Sataburn tried getting Saber-Strike to play.

* * *

There you go, another chapter in a romance.

Sorry there wasn't much romance in this chapter but I had to set up the plot, don't worry the story is being built around Dwight and Ailec and their feelings for each other.

Oh and just to be clear. While Dwight Anderson is my name the Dwight in this fic is NOT me. Except for our hair we are not anything alike.

The big man is not Squidguts, the face slash and size came out before I even thought of it. I'm not changing this because this coat covered brute doesn't have a brain of a sponge like the rubber clad brute.

Why the heck do I keep making characters homeless?

MAD-fact #1 I first made up Saber-Strike as a tribute to Final Saber. However I never got around to starting the fic I made him for so I donated him to a few authors needing medabots.


	3. C3

Well I wasn't expecting another chapter in this so soon.

Dwight Anderson and Saber-Strike were created by the MAD-MAN.  
Ailec and Sataburn are owned by ceestar.

Anyone you don't recognize probably belongs to me, the MAD-MAN.

You know I always warn about violence and harsh language but its rarely in here.

* * *

Missing Love chapter3

Ailec smacked the old brass alarm as it started ringing and woke here from a wonderful dream. She couldn't remember much except that she was dancing in a giant ballroom while a band played from the shadows and the lights and candles made the air shine and sparkle around her.

She slapped the alarm again as it continued to ring, wondering why she bought it in the first place. She sat up and rubbed her eyes free of sleep, she stood up and stretched her arms before making her bed. She rubbed her hair as she walked across the room to her dresser to pick out some clothes.

After showing and dressing she was sitting at the wide bay window she had convinced her parents to put in. she scrubbed at her hair with a light blue towel as she glanced around her room. Her closet and dressers she only glanced at the many pictures and knickknacks before her eyes continued over to the corner beside the door out to the hallway.

She sighed as she saw the many half finished paintings she had done, mostly scenery and a few houses even one of Sataburn. She hadn't started the painting she really wanted to do, one of the whole world saving gang together, her folks already thought she was acting strange enough and they were very over protective of her after her disappearing act a few years ago. They didn't know she and a few friends had saved the world, only that she had disappeared for more than a month.

She also didn't want any of her friends to think she was obsessed, at least not anymore then they did already. "Ailec? If I promise to leave you alone could you put me back in my body?"

Ailec dropped the towel as she looked over to where Sataburn's body was slumped in the reclining chair. She got up and walked over and picked up her medawatch from beside the inactive body. She sat down on the arm and leaned aback before speaking to Sataburn in the medawatch.

"Are you going to tease me about the letter again?" Ailec had gotten so frustrated with Sataburn's taunting over finally accepting a valentine that she had ejected her medal so she could sleep in peace. "I would rather you be with me today but if your going to tease me I'm just going to have to leave your body here and go to the dance. I'm afraid I my medawatch wont match the dress I have and ill have to keep in my purse."

"No! I wont make fun of you anymore, I promise. I don't want to miss the dance, I finally twisted Kantaroth's arm into going as my date." Ailec knew her eyes where popping as she pulled the medal from her watch and slid it into place in Sataburn's back.

Sataburn sat up and promptly looked anywhere but at her medafighter, knowing she said more than she wanted to. Ailec managed to blink, "you and Kantaroth? Together? At the dance? Kantaroth?"

If she could blush Sataburn would be redder than a stop sign. She looked at her feet and fiddled with her hands in her lap while trying not to look at her medafighter. "I like him. He is strong and fast and he is a impressive battler." She sighed and closed her eyes, "when he braces his feet before he starts shooting his machinegun it makes all the lines and angles of his armor draw you up to his face while he targets you."

Ailec was trying not to giggle at her friend, doubting she would understand what was so attractive about the face of the person about to shoot at you. "If you so much as chuckle I will give your journal to Erika."

Ailec stood up and placed her hands on her hips and leaned down so she was eye to eye with her medabot. "You wouldn't dare. Anyhow I thought you where trying to get a date with Arcbeetle or Sumilidon, you had said something about men who don't talk back."

"Nothing wrong that they don't talk back, it's they just don't talk." Sataburn got up from her chair and paced over to the window while Ailec flopped down in the chair herself. They often threatened to go to Erika with the others secrets; it was a long-standing joke about Erika not able to avoid talking about rumors or secrets. Sataburn pushed one side of the window open and let the morning breeze into the room. Today there weren't any classes but the Valentines Day dance was tonight.

"Why exactly is Dr. Aki throwing the dance this year? And why is everyone from every school nearby invited?" Sataburn ran her fingers over the dark wood of the window frame, where her finger passed a wisp of smoke curled up and a thin line was left in the wood. She tended to do this when she was nervous, most the window frame was covered in surprisingly delicate flowering vines, most of the furniture was like that and Ailec had long since gotten used to the smell of scorched wood.

Ailec walked over to her dresser and opened her small jewelry box, picking out simple silver earrings and wondering if she should put the stone shard on a different chain. "He just wants to get publicity by tossing a big party in the robattle arena he had built." Ailec left the red stone hanging on its gold chain, not wanting to let go of anything Dwight had given her, not even for one night.

"Do you really think Dwight will be there?" Ailec was about to snap back that Sataburn shouldn't make fun of her for hoping when she saw that her medabot meant it.

Ailec sat down beside her medabot and looked out the window at the excessively large back yard. Looking out her window at the white picket fence and the tall proud trees and gently placed flowerbeds she could almost forget that she was in a city.

She leaned against the window frame and sighed, "I really don't know Sataburn. But I feel like something's going to happen tonight, and I hope that he is what happens."

* * *

Dwight was walking down the streets of the city, pressing against the jostling crowds of lunch hour to get where he needed. Saber-Strike was nearby, following Dwight with a silence and stealth that couldn't be tracked, not even by Dwight.

Dwight was heading towards one of the best tailors around, but the tailors where on the other side of the city. Dwight let his hands slip into the pocket of a man wherein an expensive suit and pull his wallet free. Dwight had no job and no skills except saving the world, he had been living as I pickpocket for longer than he remembered and no loner felt even a speck of remorse, just a slight heavy feeling in the back of his mind that grew with every fist of Yen or occasional Euro.

He needed a lot of cash tonight for the clothes he was going to buy and some other things as well. His eyes where watching the ground as her walked, seeing everything around him with his peripheral vision and ears. He saw a woman come down the street in a new designer gown that must have cost more then one of the nearby star bucks, he adjusted his pace and came closer to her.

His fast hands and nimble fingers switched the woman's cash clip with the man's now empty wallet in her purse, all while bushing her shoulder. He managed another step before suddenly a narrow fingered grip locked onto his arm like an iron trap.

He slowly turned his head and glared at the hand griping his arm, it was the woman who he just stole from. She slowly turned her head and meet his eyes, her face was both hard and soft with its hard bone structure and forward facing eyes and long nose that would have been called a horse face if not for the gentle softening around the mouth and eyes. Her eyes where an impossibly clear blue that could only come from contacts but behind them her eyes where the slow steady observance of someone trained hard.

Her face wasn't frowning or hostile but seemed amused at what he had tried doing, making him even more wary of her than he was for her having caught him. "My money clip please." Her voice was soft and breathy enough to make up for her slightly long face.

Dwight withdrew the emerald covered silver clip containing enough Yen to feed him for several months and dropped in her other hand as she turned to face him, her grip still locked on his arm. She put the clip back into her small leather purse and held out the empty wallet he had replaced it with.

When he made no move to take it she calmly let it drop to the ground between them, all the while keeping her eyes locked on his. The other pedestrians had yet to notice anything strange about them standing there but that would change very fast if Dwight tried running so he was forced to wait for her to do something.

"Not many people I know could even touch my purse without me seeing it but you actually managed to get a step away before I saw it. I want to know how." He voice was a whisper so as not to be overheard. She squeezed his arm, bruising his muscles under her hard grip, and drew him along towards a small star bucks.

He walked calmly beside her; readying himself to leave the moment she released him. His muscles where louse and relaxed ready to move with speed defying his height. However his chance didn't come as she kept his arm held tight right up until she pushed him into a chair near the back of the coffee shop. Before he could consider a dash across the crowed tables her foot smashed down on his shoe, pinning his foot under the table and keeping him there.

After ordering a pair of black coffees from an overworked woman she turned her attention back to him. "Why is a young man like you picking pockets?" he didn't answer, wondering how much training she and received and what kind of martial arts it was. "I suppose I should be asking why someone with your 'skills' is stealing?"

Dwight stiffened at her chouse of words, only for a moment but he saw the flash of victory in her eyes as she knew she had landed a hit. "That's what I thought." Her eyes hardened under her contacts, "I never thought I would stumble across you, let alone have you pick my pocket."

The waitress delivered the coffees and went off to be shouted at by another customer. "Who are you talking about? I'm just down on my luck and cant find a job." Dwight kept his voice flat and bland while turning his head just enough so that light caught on his glasses and hid his eyes.

The woman's foot pressed down on his harder, the high heel threatens to pierce his worn black tennis shoe. "Only a few people could steal from me but I only now one who looks like you. The infamous Dwight Anderson." Her foot pressed down harder as her eyes bore into his. "You are a legend that everyone knows about but no one Knows. The mystery boy who came from nowhere to hassle not only the mafia but the police as well, and rumors of having fought with and against strange creatures."

Dwight let himself frown, knowing how it made his face appear startlingly dark. "I don't know who your talking about. I'm just trying to get some cash. I don't know who you are but I thank you for not calling the police."

Dwight twisted his leg from under her foot and started to stand. Her hand flashed up from under the table with a glint of light and he reacted as his hard life had taught him. His own crude looking knife was in his hand while her fine silver handed one quivered in the floor at the waitress's feet. His other hand was clamped on the woman's wrist, having kept her from tossing the scalding coffee into his face. All this had happened in moments and now the shop was silent and still as she smiled up at his frown while every pair of eyes was on them.

The silence was only broken by the waitress fainting at seeing how close the knife in the floor was to her. Dwight released the woman's arm and stepped back, keeping his knife ready while he stepped over the limp woman on the floor and then turned and left. Leaving behind him a slow building of confusion and wonder, and one well-dressed woman with a predatory grin.

He walked down the street towards the bus stop, trying not to think of what the woman had said. He knew his life was far from simple but he hadn't ever thought about what a mystery he presented the world. Early in his life he had started fighting against what he thought was wrong, no matter who was doing it. As he grew up so did his urge to fight against wrongs and that meant more powerful enemies.

His first major victory was when he drove a mafia truck full of black market guns into the Mississippi River. And later he silently instigated an investigation against a corrupt judge that was taking bribes and selling out his verdicts to the highest bidders. From there he only got better at what he did but he always left behind him questions. His name was known and where he came from but after that only he and Saber-Strike knew about his life. He had no criminal record and he didn't live anywhere or have any steady contact with anyone.

He continued to loot the pedestrians around him as he walked in thought, his hands working deftly without a thought as they took wallets and lose cash. Before the other world, before Ailec, he had never stayed anywhere long enough to even remember what the area was like. Now he had been living in that abandoned thrift store long enough to recognize everyone who lived or worked in the area, even if they wouldn't recognize him if he walked up to them.

He passed the buss stop and started down the steps to a below ground bar. He kicked the door open and walked inside while a shadow dropped down the steps and followed him in. he walked across the smoke filled room and unto the bar, "whatever soda you have, no ice."

The oily man behind the bar sat up from where he was sitting and glared at Dwight. "No minors. Get out brat."

Dwight drew out one of the impressive roll of bills he had and peeled a few wrinkled American twenties from it and dropping them on the grimy plastic toped bar. The bartender followed the roll of bills as it went back into Dwight's pocket before reaching under the counter and routing around before finally come up with a dust coated can of coke.

Dwight used his shirt to dust of the can but stopped and slammed it down on the bartender's hand as he reached for the bills. The bartender screamed as the bones in his hand where shattered and tried pulling his hand away. Dwight pressed down on the can, grinding it against the ruined hand under it.

Finally he let go of the can, not caring that it rolled of the bar and hit the ground. He reached over the counter and grabbed the blubbering man by his thinning hair. He pulled him close to his face and stared at the pained beady eyes under rolls of fat and. "I want to know about a man."

The bartender was screaming and curing at Dwight and cradling his destroyed hand under a smelly armpit. Dwight shook his head and then drove the man's face into the bar. "I want to know about a tall man in a brown dust coat and a wide brimmed hat. He has three custom medabots. I know he comes here and I want to know where he is right now."

The bartender cringed at the emotionless sound of Dwight's voice. "I don't know where he is. He just comes in here to meet people and drink. I swear I don't know." Dwight scowled at the sorry excuse for a man and shoved him away. Dwight turned and walked away, he had just ruined a chance of finding the giant man because he was upset about what the woman had said and couldn't wait and watch.

He marched out of the bar and up the steps, stopping at the bus stop this time. A shadow dropped onto the bench beside him and it started to fade and run like wet paints in water. In moments Saber-Strike was sitting beside him and watching him, Dwight was well used to his medabot's many different silences. "I forgot my focus. And now we are going to have to track him down another way. Its just what that woman had said."

"That you are a true riddle Mr. Anderson?" Dwight and Saber-Strike both had both been taken by surprise. The woman from before had successfully sunk up on both of them when they had both been on guard.

Dwight turned his head and glared at the woman as she stood calmly a few steps behind the bench. "A riddle that I won't answer lady. Leave me or I wont let you off with a warning."

Dwight easily caught her hand as it came down over his shoulder, whatever else she was better than him at his fighting skills where better than hers. Ready to break her wrist he only just stopped himself when he saw her cash clip and its folded bills. "I do wonder about the riddle you are Mr. Anderson but I don't doubt that you ultimately mean good, no matter what you have done to do it." She released the cash and pulled her arm free before walking away, leaving Dwight wondering what she knew about him.

* * *

Ailec was shocked to, say the least, when a limo had pulled up to her house to take her to the dance. It wasn't a ridiculously long one or filled with more amenities than her house but it was still fancy enough to make her question if they had the right person. She watched out the window while the limo dove down the street towards several beams of light cutting the darkening sky above the newly built robattle arena.

The limo was indeed for her and inside was a simple corsage of dark flowers and a simple note that said, 'I would request the first dance but I may be late.' Again there was no name but she couldn't, and wouldn't try, to think of anyone except Dwight who would send her a black corsage.

She was a little lonely in the back of the limo by herself, Sataburn had meet up with K and was going to get a ride with R. she watched as the streets twisted this way and that and the lights gradually got closer and the diver had to struggle with the increasing traffic.

She couldn't wait to get there and find him, and finally she could let him wrap her up in his arms. And she didn't plan on let him get away this time, at least not easily.

* * *

Unfortunately you will have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens.

Sorry if this chapter was off, I kept getting interrupted while I writing it.

We get to see some dancing next chapter.

Later

MAD-fact#2: I will not sit down to start writing unless I have enough time to finish a chapter.


	4. c4

Hi again. Hope you enjoy.

Dwight Anderson and Saber-Strike were created by the MAD-MAN.  
Ailec and Sataburn are owned by ceestar.

Anyone you don't recognize probably belongs to me, the MAD-MAN.

You know I always warn about violence and harsh language but it is rarely in here.

* * *

Missing Love chapter4

Ailec couldn't believe the sight of the building when the limo finally made it past all the choking traffic. It stood taller than everything around and was shaped like a classic arena but it had a much more ancient stile to it. Like it was taken from somewhere even farther into the past than the roman coliseum. She let her eyes run down fluted marble columns and along towering arches that where filled with sparkling stain glass.

She walked towards the entrance, a pair of steel bound gates of sand colored wood. The security tonight was very lax because nearly everyone was trying to get in, as long as they didn't cause any trouble and had dressed somewhat formally they could enter.

She went inside and could tell that her eyes must be popping as she walked into something out of a dream. All around the outside of the arena was a multi floor ramp that slowly spiraled upward, it was here where the stands stood and at the bottom and top where the concession stands and things like that. Every window was made of geometric stained glass that had lights played on it from the outside, filling everything with a multi-toned glow.

She let her feet take her towards the center of the building. The giant slightly raised platform spread from one side of the building to the other with separation rings painted across it like a honeycomb. In the very center was a booth that could rise up towards the ceiling to observe the robattles. Currently the booth had been taken over by the dozen DJs and the dance floor was continually in motion with people dancing.

She drifted to the edge of the platform and looked up, seeing the ceiling high overhead was open to the sky with a shutter to cover it for bad weather. She smiled and started off to the concession stands.

She hardly made it two steps before she heard someone calling her. She turned around and saw Erika dragging Ikki of the dance floor. Erika was wearing a very nice dress of dark purple that came down to her ankles and left her shoulders bare. Her hair was pulled up into a bun that most other girls couldn't pull of but she had the intelligence and face to make it look good.

Ikki on the other hand looked like he squeezed into the first tux he had found. It was at least a size to small and had a gaudy red cumber bun and a miss tied bowtie. His hair was like it always was, standing up everywhere with that small clump pointing up in back.

"Ailec. You came, I didn't think you would." Erika kept a sound grip on Ikki's arm as the three of them headed towards some tables set up on the rather wide ramp. "So did you finally stop swooning over mister dark and mysterious?"

Ailec sat down and tried not to giggle at Ikki's face as Erika still kept an iron grip on his arm. "No I came solo but I am hoping to meet someone. But Erika you have to tell me how you got Ikki here. I thought he was going to be hiding in what's left of the old rubberrobo hideout?"

Erika turned to her 'date' and smiled, "he was but I found him before he could leave. Unfortunately this was the best suit he could find."

Ikki let his head hit the table and stayed like that. "I hate dancing." Erika and Ailec laughed at his antics. Erika and Ikki had been going out for a while now but she had to make the plains for their dates because Ikki liked her but thought of her as his childhood friend still. Not to mention Erika still spent a good deal of time beating up Ikki for drooling over other girls.

"Hey!" Ailec looked over her shoulder and saw Koji and Karin coming towards them. The two of them made a great couple, even if they weren't. Koji kept trying to win over Karin but she didn't want anything more than friendship. That didn't stop them from becoming ridiculously close. He was in a suit that fit him perfectly with hard cresses and immaculate tan bowtie. Karin was in a full-length sparkling white gown with lace and silver across the hem and a shawl around her arms and a surprisingly low cut neckline that showed the pink diamond Koji had gotten her the year before. Her hair was out of its normal pigtails and had been curled into long shimmering pink tresses.

"You look great Ailec." Ailec blushed at the complement from Karin. She stood up and gave a slow twirled to show of her gown, it was simple but she liked it. It was a strapless black gown that showed of her form and had a slit up the one side of the skirt to show off her calves. The material sparkled lightly and she had a wrap hung over her elbow and a matching purse. Her hair she had combed out until it shown and used a gold hair clip to frame it around her face. Her earrings had been a last minute change so that that they would match the chain that held the stone around her neck.

They all fell into friendly conversation for a while but before long the other started to drift onto the dance floor, leaving Ailec alone. She sighed and sipped at her punch, she could see many of her friends but they all had someone to be with right now and Ailec wouldn't want to interrupt them just so she wouldn't be lonely. See laughed when she saw Sataburn swinging Kantaroth around during a faster swing dance. Almost to soon however the Ailec begin to slip into brooding as the night went on and she was still left alone.

She was about to give up and head home when a shadow fell on her. She turned around, hoping against hope and was scared when she saw a mountain of a man in a terrible looking brown overcoat and a torn hat, both of witch had strange brown stains on them.

The man bowed, still managing to tower over everything bent at his waist. "My dear. I see you got my message." He gestured to the black corsage on Ailec's arm.

She got to her feet and backed away, tears threatening to smear the light makeup she was wearing. "No. Dwight sent me the limo, you're trying to trick me." She backed onto a table and stopped, she didn't know who this man was but she was more afraid that Dwight wasn't coming.

The man came closer and she caught a glimpse of light off something under his hat as he stood over her, making her tilt her head back to watch his shadowed face. "So the boy has a name, interesting." The man shook his head offered Ailec his hand, "well my dear I asked you to save me the first dance." When she made no move to take his hand he reached down and grasped her arm.

She tried hitting him as he pulled her towards the dance floor but he seemingly didn't notice. His hand covered her entire arm, crushing the corsage. People had started to notice something going on but they didn't know what yet. Sataburn burst from the crowd and leapt to protect her medafighter but a flash of red brown steel interrupted her and drove her into the ground before disappearing again.

This was all it took for the crowd to start panicking, ciaos erupted as medabots rushed to protect their medafighter and people rushed for the exits, leaving Ailec in the grip of the man. He got onto the rapidly clearing dance floor and lifted her from her feet and held her in his arms like a doll.

After a moment he turned and snarled something that Ailec couldn't understand and a flash of blue shoot up into the raised music booth. Moments afterward a waltz begin to play and the man started dancing across the stage with a crying Ailec in his hands. His steps landed a with an ease and grace surprising for his size, Ailec kept seeing the flash of his white teeth under his hat and could smell garlic on his breath.

On one of the sweeping turns of the dance she saw that Sataburn trying to get to her only for that flash of red/brown steel to knock her back down. She also saw several of her friends and their medabots trying to get to her along with a handful of guards. They kept being tossed back from the stage as a whirling blur of gold dashed back and forth between them, sending everyone fly away.

"Why are your crying dear? Am I not a graceful dancer or are you upset that I killed your knight in dark armor?" the man sneered at her as her tears became worse.

"No, I don't believe it. Dwight can't be dead." She ripped her hand free and swung her fist at him. She gasped in pain as her hand struck something hard and again as the man's hat went flying. The right side of his face was covered with a silvery metal and the eye was gone, replaced with a camera lens. The other side of his face was large lipped and rippled with mussels as he laughed at her start.

He halted his laughter and captured her hand again, he grinned at her in a way that made her utterly sick. "I would say I have eyes only for you my dear but as you can see your dark knight has already clamed one." His other eye was as dark as his soul and made the one of glass look more human.

Ailec got over her surprise and began struggling again, pointlessly so it seamed as he continued to waltz around the dance floor while holding her up off the ground. Finally the music stopped and Ailec sighed a relief as she thought their dance over, and it was. The man dropped her to the ground without any ceremony and laughed as she scrambled back to her feet and straitened her dress.

She turned her back to him and saw that her friends and their medabots had been herded against the far wall by that single golden blur while Sataburn was still being pounded by the flashing red and brown one. She took a step to help her friends but a giant hand clamped onto her shoulder and lifted her.

"Now, now my dear. I'm not done with you yet." he squeezed his hand, bruising her shoulder and making her wince as her turned her around to face him. "You see your silent protector gave you something I want." He held her close to his face, "and I always get what I want."

She twisted her face away as he brought her closer to his face, she cringed as his lips brushed her ear. "I don't think she likes you." Ailec fell roughly to the ground as the man released her to spin towards the music booth.

Ailec got to her feet and looked towards the slowly descending booth. Her breath caught as she saw someone standing on its roof with a black silk cap spun around his body and short well-tamed hair that coved his face as he had his chin on his chest. "Dwight?" she couldn't believe it was him, it couldn't be, he would never try dressing like that.

"Well, well, well. I didn't think you would be here, I was told you where heading off to give out the rest of those stones." The man stepped forward a little so that he could glare at Dwight as the booth continued it's slow decent.

"I had more important things to do but yes I did give the stones to a promising guardian." Dwight raised his head and flung back his cape, revealing not only the strange looking gun cannon but also an incredible looking suit of nothing but black. It was so sleek and dark that even against the bright lights it appeared as if Dwight's head simply floated there.

"DIE!" the man raised his arm and reveled the revolver hidden up his sleeve. Three shots broke the air but Dwight was gone already, diving from the booth still a ways up and firing the strange gun as he fell.

Dwight landed hard but managed to go into a roll that put him back on his feet. He tossed aside the gun and dusted off his cape. Another shot rang out from the man's gun but Dwight didn't need to move as a black shadow had fallen on the mans arm, sending the shoot into the floor and then severed the barrel with a flashing blade.

The man tossed aside the ruined gun as the shadow that was Saber-Strike dashed off toward the hassled guards. The man stepped towards Dwight with balled fists, "what was the point of that gun if you couldn't even hit me." He was smirking and started cracking his knuckles in anticipation of pounding on Dwight.

"I wasn't aiming for you." Dwight was smiling as the man paled and spun around to see spikes driven into the ground around a small area that and with an energy barrier connected between them. Inside one the golden blur raced along its edge, never stopping long enough to see it clearly. Another held the Red brown one that had actually stopped to look around it.

It was like no medabot before, walking on four legs and with a triangular head that poked out from under a shell covered in hard spike-like quills. It hissed and swung long claws at the barrier only to be thrown back. Before the man or Dwight could say or do anything else Ailec tackled Dwight.

She couldn't believe her eyes and for the longest while simply stared at him as he talked with the man and then fired off that launch cannon. Finally she snapped out of her daze and ran at him, tackling him from his feet and locking her arms around him.

"It is you. I knew you would be here." She looked up into his green eyes and smiled.

"Well isn't that sweet. I feel as though I'm in a romance, pity I had to be the villain." Ailec blush as she relished she was laying on top of Dwight while the man could see. She hurried back to her feet and blushed as Dwight sprang back to his with a single motion.

"HEY IRON FACE! This is an invitation only party!" the man turned around to see Metabee in his action mode. Brass, Sumlidon, Nutranurse and Kantroth where behind him with their medafighters standing at the edge of the dance floor.

Ailec looked around for Sataburn and found her medabot beside her and heavily damaged. "Sataburn, are you ok?"

Sataburn smiled at her and nodded but then turned to watch the man again as he looked around at the guards that had started to surround him. "Well Dwight it appears as if I'm not wanted at this formal occasion. We will settle up later, you to my dear."

Without warning a helicopter swung down from the open ceiling above and dropped a rope. While everyone was buffeted by the rotors winds the man wrapped his hand around the rope and laughed at them as the helicopter started to rise.

Dwight, the only one ready for the wind from the helicopter, made as if to go after it but a hand griped his wrist. He looked over his shoulder and saw the windswept Ailec holding his hand. Later the others told them it was a thing to see, Ailec in her black gown with hope in her eyes holding his hand while the winds whipped his cape around behind him.

"Don't go away again." Ailec was just loud enough to hear over the slowly fading rotors of the helicopters. Dwight took her hand and bowed low over it before gently kissing the back of her fingers.

Up above in the booth Saber-Strike flipped a record onto the spin table and spun up the volume while dimming the lights. A much gentler slow song started to play as the only lights left where those coming in from the stained glass windows.

Dwight held Ailec gently in his arms as he started leading her around the dance floor. The lights around them painted everything in a mystical light while she stared into his eyes and he into hers. "I never could leave you." They continued to dance even after the music had ended and another song started.

* * *

As you can see I have ZERO fashion lingo. In my head the dresses are spectacular, I just don't have the appropriate terms to describe them. Dwight was wherein a 'tuxedo mask' stile outfit but without the hat or mask, that happens when I visit a salormoon chat room the night before.

Later


	5. C5

Hello there.

Dwight Anderson and Saber-Strike were created by the MAD-MAN.  
Ailec and Sataburn are owned by ceestar.

Anyone you don't recognize probably belongs to me, the MAD-MAN.

I don't own medabots. The story could have violence and foul language.

* * *

Missing Love chapter5

"Hhmmm… Would it be to much to ask that time stops right here." Ailec was sitting with Dwight on the roof of the stadium. She was leaning against his shoulder and resting her head against his while he had his arm around her shoulders.

The night was growing old and the sky was turning the dark black that comes before light. The two of them had left the stadium dance floor before the select corps could arrive and Dwight had lead her up here where a half completed balcony of sorts was.

"Time presses on. And so must we." Ailec sat up with a start and griped his arm tightly as she thought he was going to leave. He actually winced as her nails bit into his skin through the fine black suit. "But not yet. There is time for the sunrise. At least."

That was still to soon for Ailec, and it broke the happiness that had filled her ever since their dance. "Why do you need to leave? Cant you stay here, or I could go with you."

Dwight stood up and walked to the rail that looked down to the distant ground. Ailec thought he might leave right there, hopping over the rail a vanishing before touching the ground. She started to rise when his words stopped her, freezing her in place half risen. "Don't ask me that. I don't think I could say no."

For a brief moment she was scared and confused, "why would that be wrong?" she watched his back tense, something uncommon to his demeanor that was usually so fluid and graceful.

He didn't turn around and his back became even straighter, as though fighting of something he feared. "Because I have a duty to do." His hands curled into fists and he slammed one down on the stone railing. "My duty is important. And I can't stay near you or I will lose the ability to do it."

Ailec's temper flared and she leapt to her feet and stomped over to him and spun him around to look into his hard eyes. "Why! Why couldn't you be with me and do your duty? Why is your duty so important that you cant be happy?" her glared into his eyes and realized with a start that they where no longer hard and distant.

It startled her so much she actually took a step back; Dwight saw her reaction and turned back to the rail again. "My duty is more important than you would expect. More so because I gave it to myself. The world has many enemies and although removing them all is imposable I remove those that grip to much or feed on the innocent."

He drove his fist down again, the tense skin splitting on the stone and blood jumping across his fingers. "I need to be hard and without weaknesses. Morals and desires to protect where the only things I knew before I stumbled across you. They drove me and gave me strength."

The bleeding fist slammed down again, splitting the skin further and making Ailec eyes widen. She couldn't move, couldn't even look away from this man she had thought made of stone. "After you I find that my strength was nothing but a lie to myself. A false hope that kept me cold and heartless simply so I could continue to fight without feeling."

Dwight turned his head and she saw his eyes look at her, inside it was like shifting peaces of broken ice. Ice that was trying not to melt and was tearing at his feelings of duty and others he feared for not having felt them before. She couldn't look away, both glad and afraid of what she was doing to this man before her. Her heart raced at the thought of him actually loving her so much while her mind raced with questions of weather he would no longer be who she loved or not.

Dwight stood up and his spine relaxed while he took a handkerchief from a pocket and wrapped his bleeding hand in it. When he looked into her eyes again the ice was solid and cold again, but riddled with invisible cracks only her heart knew was there. "Goodbye Ailec. Remember, there are those who would hurt you."

Just as she had feared he placed a hand on the rail and leapt over, cape flapping in the wind and face silhouetted against the sun as it broke over the world. For only a moment then he was gone. She didn't rush to the rail for she knew he had never even neared the ground. She watched the sun rising up over the world and tried thinking of why anyone would want to hurt her but her mind had only one thing in it.

She turned and rushed downstairs, hurrying to get home and get the image captured in paint. A man in black silhouetted against the rising sun standing as though on air with a hand tossed behind him. A hand not held for balance or farewell but a silent question, 'wait for me?'

She didn't know weather she was deluding herself or not but she cared little about it. She had to capture it on canvas before she thought on it too much. She didn't care what her paints would say she had to paint it.

----------

Dwight watched as the cab Ailec was in, the limo left long before, dove off. A shadow behind him faded and Saber-Strike was there. He turned and started away towards his condemned home to get ready. "We have work to do. Lets get it done."

* * *

Sorry about the shortness but I am overworked with so many stories. Don't worry this one will be finished; it just might be a while between updates.

and i an see more hits than reviews. who is out there?

And be truthful. Am I making this to cliché?


	6. c6

I'm back again. What has it been? Two, three months? I'm working on so much stuff and with my already slow rate of working on these I have to chouse what get worked on first and truly romances aren't high up on my list. Don't worry I'm still writing it.

Dwight Anderson and Saber-Strike is created by MAD-MAN.  
Ceestar owns Ailec and Sataburn

* * *

Missing Love chapter 6

Ailec woke up to the annoying ringing of her brass alarm clock and reached a fumbling hand out from under her blankets to grip it. She pulled it up to her face and blinked at the hands on its face that told her she was late for school.

With a groan she flung the alarm away and borrowed deeper under the blankets while ignoring the shouts from Sataburn about throwing alarms at her medabot. A moment later the covers where ripped away and Ailec was threw her hands over her face to block the light searing at her eyes.

"GET UP!" Ailec was up in a flash and griping the pillow over her body as her startled sleepy mind registered this new voice, a male voice. She blinked the sleep from her eyes to find a very dark shadow standing beside her bed and a smirking Sataburn still sitting in her chair.

"Why are you in my room!" this was a bit much for only a few hours after having been in a very confusing valentines dance. The shadow started to run and thin like murky waters and Saber-Strike was standing there with his arms crossed. "Saber? What going on? Where is Dwight?"

Ailec looked around the room hopefully fro a moment before remembering she was in her pajamas. She shrieked and thumped her pillow over Saber-Strike's head. The pillow was shredded in instants, sending cotton stuffing everywhere, but it was long enough for Ailec to get one of her blankets spun around her pajamas.

"HAHAHA!" Sataburn was rolling around on her chair and laughing insanely. "Your wearing flannel pajamas and your worried about the Silent Shadow here seeing you? Your dress last night showed of more skin."

One of the poorly repaired sections of armor came free as she was laughing and Sataburn gasped as her armor skirt started to slip down her hips. Ailec was laughing now as Sataburn scrambled into the toolkit beside her chair for a faster to hold her skirt still. Saber-Strike made no move to look behind him but Sataburn's circuits still grew warm at the thought that he might still be able to she her, he was a ninja after all and could sense everything around him.

Ailec finally stilled her laughter enough to get up and go help her medabot, making herself leave the blanket on her bed. "Why are you so upset? Chances are that Saber has seen up your skirt while you are flying around? It not like it hides anything except your hips." Ailec smirked as her medabot squirmed, trying to keep Ailec between her and Saber-Strike.

Saber made no move to look in Sataburn's direction even after Ailec had moved over to help fix her skirt. Even after the low powered torch cut off he stayed facing the other way, giving Sataburn a chance to compose herself and letting Ailec work on some of the other injures Sataburn had taken last night.

"Why are you here anyhow Saber?" Ailec was checking a fuel line for one of Sataburn's pyrotechnic weapons. That strange armadillo-hedgehog medabot had done a lot of damage the night before and between calming down her parents and wanting to put down the line work on her newest painting she had had time only to fix the worst of Sataburn's injures.

Saber-Strike finally turned to face them both, "Dwight was captured."

He had said it in such a bland tone that for a long moment the words didn't register to Ailec. The tube in her hand crushed as the words impacted her mind, sending rubber sealant shooting al over the inside of Sataburn's arm. Ailec spun around and stared blankly at the cloaked medabot before her. "He was What!"

Saber-Strike uncrossed his arms, dropping into a defective stance as he predicted her mood after his next statement. "An unnamed organization has captured Dwight for reasons as yet unknown to me."

Saber batted away the empty tube as Ailec tossed it at him, he wasn't able to do the same with the large toolbox that followed and was forced to move aside as it bounced off her bed. "Well go and rescue him! What are you doing here when he needs you?"

Ailec grabbed the next thing in reach and was ready to throw her purse form last night when Sataburn griped her wrist. "Ailec, you need to calm down." After removing the purse from her tamers grip she tossed it out of reach and casually kicked away a screwdriver as well. "This is Dwight we're talking about. If he can jump dimensions and beat up giant monsters I think he can handle a mob long enough to escape or be rescued."

Saber-Strike had made it over to the easel where Ailec's newest painting was sitting. It was only a brief line work at the moment but he could easily discern the topic. He shook his head and turned back to where Sataburn was comforting her medafighter.

Saber-Striker hated speaking, it was such a crude form of communication but these two wouldn't understand his silence the way Dwight would. "I need help getting him out" both the girls looked up at him in disbelief, he could hardly believe it himself. "He is in a very high security holding cell and I cant get him out without help. Particularly if he isn't in top form."

Ailec's face paled even as her jaw was firming, Sataburn held up her hand and shook her head at the weak ball of flam that flickered their. "I can't help until I'm in better shape myself."

Saber-Strike used his foot to flip a scattered tool up into his hands, before advancing on the startled Sataburn. "We have little time then. We must hurry." He started fixing Sataburn up, despite her stuttering protests, while Ailec ran off to wash and dress.

---------------

Dwight was hanging a foot from the ground, hands bound up and out from his body while his feet where pulled down by a thick chain tied to a heavy block. His nice clothes where dirty and torn in places and his hair was grimy and tangled out of the ponytail it had been in. he had been taken by surprise shortly after reaching his small room in the back of the old thrift store. He had just removed his cape when something pierced his neck and the world started to drift into darkness. He vaguely remembered Saber-Strike vanishing out a new hole in the wall followed by high-powered slugs as something started to lift him.

Dwight rolled his head around and moaned, acting as if starting to come around while he had in fact been awake a while. A glance around confirmed nobody nearby except several security camera directed at him. He raised his head after a moment and tried squinting past the lights that where beside the cameras and directed at him. His other senses told him no one was there but his instincts told him something was wrong.

Looking at the chain wrapped around his feet he gave up hope of removing it without his hands, razor wire had been woven into the links and spun around his legs. Trying to slide out of the chain would likely take of his feet as well. Looking at his hands he found that they had been tied just as securely and with two stiff peaces of wood tied around each hand to keep them totally immobile.

He was caught, and with a stile he had no idea how to slip. Shifting his weight slightly he tried feeling how many weapons he still had hidden on his body. It was very alarming to realize they where all gone, even the single shot guns made to look like cigarettes in his shirt pocket and the garrote wire hidden in the cuff of his pants.

"Looking for something Mr. Anderson?" the lights shining in his face snapped off while another one outside the ring of cameras and lights came on. It shined down on a steel toped table that had countless little things scattered over the top. Everything from a salt packet to the pack of cigarettes, every last item on the table had been one of the camouflaged weapons Dwight had had on him. There was even his trusty knife with its plain leather grip and slightly misshapen blade that he had made long ago.

Standing next to the table was someone he had met recently, it was the woman from the day before that had given his her cash clip after catching him stealing it. Today she wasn't in a radically costly designer dress, today she was wearing a designer dress suit and looking very much like an overly paid lawyer behind her blood red shades that likely cost more than a new windshield for most midsize cars.

"You should understand Mr. Anderson that I take very good care of my toys, that means I cant let you carry anything so dangerous as this." She picked up a pack of gum and smiled as she peeled it open and calmly folded the foil back around it inside out. Dwight tensed as he saw her long painted nails pinch the foil inwards before she calmly tossed it to a nondescript guard in riot armor where it stuck to his chest.

The man barley had time to flinch as the homemade and hidden plastic explosive went off. Interestingly the guard wasn't killed, only blown back into another dozen guards in the same armor and knocked senseless while blood ran from his ears. "Must be some armor." Dwight's thought was raw and chapped, likely from when they pumped his stomach for any other hidden items.

The woman walked forward, hips swaying and a devils grin on her face. "Oh is it Mr. Anderson. But I take pride in my business and I don't doubt that you could easily defeat my guards no mater what armor and weapons they had. I do wonder how you made some of these fascinating gadgets by, well; lets call it an unstable income. Shall we?"

Dwight looked at the guards, including the one that was already come around. They where in top of the line body armor, above top of the line if it stopped a half ounce chemically sparked plastic explosive, and had pain sticks and rapid fire smart trank dart guns. "You overestimate me lady. A lot." Sure if Saber was here the two of them could probably get free but it was just him. "Besides, all my gear is budget line. I could make enough C4 chewing gum to blow the lid of a tank for less than a hundred bucks."

The woman stopped beside him and calmly placed her foot on the brick dragging on his legs. "I so enjoy a man that can make wonders with anything on hand. That is why I want you, your handsome rugged young self, to work for me." She pressed down with her foot and smiled even wider as she heard the chains and wires clink.

Dwight kept his face blank as he could fell the wires begin to cut into his skin. As he felt blood start to run down his ankles he looked down to see a single drop of blood land on his dress shoe. "You know I just bought these threads right?"

The woman continued to smile but she took her foot off the brick, "why yes I do." With a click of her fingers one of the guards spun a TV around on its stand beside on of the cameras and slid a disk into a slot. "And I know why you are going to help me." The TV buzzed for a moment before a muted image came on, a reporter was talking in the foreground and behind he was the dance floor of the stadium where the select corps where carting away the two of the strange animal medabots. And far into the corner of the image was Dwight spinning Ailec to the music with a grin on his face.

Dwight was stunned into absolute blankness, he couldn't believe that he had been caught on camera, he thought had had went up to the balcony with Ailec long before any news crews had gotten there. He recovered his composure but not before the woman managed to see his surprise, "so do you see why you are going to work for me?"

His mind racing but his face composed Dwight said the first thing that came to mind. "Not really." He managed shrug despite his position, "so I slipped and there is now a picture of me available to anyone. I never really cared about that, it just makes less hassle not having to conceal myself all the time."

The woman frowned, and indecently finally achieved that horses face Dwight had first thought of when he had seen her. "What about the girl?" she had a finger to her lips and was idly, thoughtlessly, chewing one of her nails. "Who is she?"

Dwight looked back to the television as it looped back to the beginning and showed him and Ailec dancing again. "I had just saved her life, again. I saved her before, back during that incident with the sudden outbreak of strange monsters. I think her name was Alice or Alicia, I'm not sure. She was too cheerful for me to stay around long, I told her to dance with me and make it look good so I could get away from the Select Corps."

The woman's frown had continued to deepen but now she smiled again, not a sultry or devilish one but a cruel one that was meant to frighten, and it did frighten Dwight. This woman could decide to kill or injure Ailec weather she thought Dwight knew her or not. "That just means I get to have some fun convincing you another way."

She snapped her fingers and a door, cleverly hidden to look like the rest of the cement walls, swung open and several men and women dressed in blue and white scrubs came in with trays and dollies full of harsh looking surgical tools. Dwight was winched down from his position but not untied until he was already on a cold steel gurney that was molded to fit his form.

The woman had pulled on a pair of latex gloves and smiled at Dwight as she took a pair of scissors from one of the trays. "I would normally play temptress but I fear that might end with me dead in my bedroom and you systematically destroying my business." She started cutting into Dwight's jacket, the sharp scissors straining against the under layer of wire armor a moment before continuing.

As the jacket came of the woman pulled away the silted jacket and dropped it, taking a moment to prod at his defined chest through his dark undershirt. "I little underfeed but imagine what my little stray will look like after I start taking care of him." she chuckled as she ran her hands up and down his pecs, indecently checking for any other weapons as she tailed fingers long his jaw and down his arms.

Dwight watched calmly as she started cutting his undershirt, only the loss of a tasteful silk shirt upset him, torture was unpleasant but it would end, eventually. And until then he could attempt getting one of those sharp objects and getting free. "Oh my god!" Dwight looked over at the people in scrubs as they stood by watching, one of the women had spoken after seeing the scars across his chest.

Even the sinister woman in charge of this whole 'company' as she called it gave pause at the wide scars crossing his body. "DAMIT" one of the men in scrubs fell over backwards as blood blossomed out from his chest around the blades of the scissors. The guards flinched while the other medical looking people fled, leaving the slowly dieing man behind as they rushed to open and escape threw the hidden door.

The metal gurney swung upwards, putting Dwight's feet tantalizingly close to the floor and almost standing in completely upright. The woman came around in front of him and jabbed at one of the scars with a still gloved hand. "What caused that!" she was read in the face and held a scalpel in her other hand.

Dwight was at a loss as to what had her so mad, it wasn't like scars would stop her from cutting into him. "A claw the size of a minivan and the monster it was attached to."

The woman swore loudly again and the scalpel was suddenly protruding from a guard's face guard, merely a hairs breath from piercing his eye. "Torture wont do me any good." And began to pace back and forth in front of Dwight, every time she drew close to the trays holding surgical tools the guards would flinch and try to hide behind one another.

If she was going to think that Dwight wouldn't disillusion her, torture wouldn't likely get him to work for her, not for a long time at least, but it would still hurt and likely disable him for a while. He did wonder what she would do instead, she already saw the problem trying to bed him and now she had convinced herself Torture wouldn't work. There were not many chooses let, not for someone with no family or close friends.

"Get those fool idiots in here from the R and D department!" the woman's voice sent two of the guard running for the hidden door while another muttered into his headset. The woman turned back to Dwight with another of her grins, they where really getting annoying and he only wanted to wipe them away. "If those jokers are right I can have you still." She leaned against the gurney and placed her lips against his ear, "my own little brainwashed supper vigilante."

* * *

Another chapter down and in the next Ailec gets to save the prince in distress.

Review.


End file.
